T-shirts have become a staple product in all wardrobes for men and women. T-shirts are as diverse as the millions who wear them and prices and fabrics vary. Some shirts are sold for upwards of $500.00. Fabric used for t-shirts range from modal, blends of rayon/cotton/polyester and cotton. These fabrics are used because they have a sensual feel. Some t-shirts brands (especially high-end) have mastered the very thin, light weight, soft and comfortable fabric t-shirt that has become an imported item in high-fashion brand collections.
The most popular type of pants to wear are denim jeans. In contrast to the soft materials utilized for shirts, denim is a stiff and coarse material. Jeans normally have a pair of flaps surrounding the zipper with a button or a snap placed at top. Through movement and bending over, the corner of the front flap of the jeans bends outward. Because the most popular dress attire is the combination of t-shirt and jeans, the stiff, hardened corner of the jeans frequently comes into contact with the inside of the soft t-shirt. Over time, the continuous rubbing and movement of the corner of the jeans wears away the fabric of the t-shirt, causing a hole to appear in the lower front of the t-shirt. What is needed is a method and device to protect the t-shirt from the abrasion caused by the waistband of jeans at the button closure area.